gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Devonne Stern
Devonne Stern is a character on Glee: Paint The Sky. She is one of the main protagonists in the story and the core focus of the series. She is portrayed by Juliet Simms and was created by wiki user, NeonRomance and she made her debut in the opening episode, Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One. Appearance Devonne is 5'7 tall and has a normal slim body. She has long dark-brown hair with blonde streaks and often wears a black cat hair clip. Devonne usually wears gothic-designed clothing which makes people think that she's a satanist but sometimes, she wears shirts with weird or fierce phrases in them. Personality Devonne can be fierce and agressive at times but she can also show strong concern and care toward her friends. She can also be naive and clueless sometimes but she can also give the best advice and moral support. Devonne isn't afraid to tell her opinion even if it's wrong she could accept feedbacks very well. (Being in Glee Club will show her growth to be a more caring and sincere person since she's really fierce the first time we'll see her). Devonne is also rebellious and cynical. She also does very weird rituals before doing things, which often scares people. Biography Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Devonne makes her first appearance, seen getting ready for school before meeting with her friend Kitty outside of her house. She later arrives for her dance class with Kitty, only a few minutes late, but still getting an annoyed reaction from their teacher Ms Messing. She goes on to dance with Kitty and Spencer, the latter her classmate and someone she doesn't really like. While in the middle of the routine, Devonne accidentally stumbles into Spencer, sending the girl to the floor. A fight between the two begins. After exchanging insults, Devonne goes to punch her, but is stopped by Kitty before Ms Messing dismisses them. During this it's discovered her father has passed away. She's later seen laughing along with Kitty in English class. Devonne later is in the dance studio taking her anti-depressants pills when Ms Messing walks in. She soon hurries off. She arrives home later only to be dragged into the living room by her step-mother, Demetria who asks her about some fliers. She tells her it's for an under-ground dance-off after some persistance. The two begin to argue, Demetria expressing how much she doesn't want her to do this. They're pulled apart by Devonne's grandmother who sends Demetria off, and she comforts Devonne, asking her about her day. She expresses interest in quitting the dance team and instead auditioning for the glee club. Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux Severed Strings Songs Solos Season One Bad kids slushie.png|Bad Kids (Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux)|link=Bad Kids Paparazzi slushie.png|Papercut (Severed Strings)|link=Papercut Sound of the underground slushie.png|Sound of the Underground (The L-O-V-E Ballerina)|link=Sound Of The Underground This is who i am slushie.png|This Is Who I Am (We Will Stand Tall For The People Like Us, Part Two)|link=This Is Who I Am Duets Season One Reflection slushie.png|Reflection (Melinda) (I Wish I Could Be Strong)|link=Reflection Stronger-fighter slushie.png|Stronger/Fighter (Dana) (We Are Shining)|link=Stronger/ Fighter Sunlight slushie.png|Sunlight (Dana) (We Will Stand Tall for the People Like Us, Part Two)|link=Sunlight Solos (In A Group Number) Backup singing Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters